Never Judge A Book By Her Cover
by fic-chick05
Summary: Buffy's the shy, quiet girl who works at the library. With her eyes always hidden behind glasses and nose in a book, she never catches the attention of any guy who walks by. Hoping for a change in her boring life, she's suddenly offered a job as a strippe
1. Default Chapter

Never Judge A Book by her Cover  
  
Chapter 1: Ordinary  
  
A young woman stands behind the desk of the library talking to  
  
someone. The person is a regular in the library so she knows them  
  
well. She isn't very confident about talking to people so she is soon  
  
putting and end to the conversation, the best way she knows how  
  
"Ok, Mrs. Johnson, the book is due back on the 21st. See you then."  
  
The woman she was talking to leaves and she is once again left alone  
  
behind the counter, enjoying the quiet. The library is her sanctuary.  
  
It is a place where she can hide away, because no one cares who you  
  
are or what you're like. They come in and out for one reason only.  
  
Sure they chat politely, especially the people who are there a lot,  
  
but all things considered nobody bothers her. And that's the way she  
  
likes it. Or so she keeps telling herself. She has always believed that being alone was the best way to be. Nobody cared what she did. So she could hide away from the world, nobody noticing her. Just what she wanted. Her train of thought is stopped when she spots one of her best friends come through the  
  
library door.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. How are you?"  
  
"Hi, Willow. I'm okay. A little bored, but what else can you expect."  
  
she said.  
  
"Oh, come on Buff, you love this place." her friend reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but sometimes I wish it could be more exciting." she  
  
replied with a small sigh.  
  
Buffy Summers, 21 years old and feels like 40 most of the time. She  
  
is very pretty with blonde hair and glittering green eyes, and an  
  
absolutely fantastic figure most women would kill for. But, Buffy  
  
keeps it hidden. She isn't confident so she hides behind her glasses.  
  
She always has her hair tied back and dresses either too formal, or  
  
in clothes much too baggy. She was always the shy type, always with  
  
her head stuck in a book. She did good in school, although not the  
  
best. She only had one boyfriend in her life, but wouldn't sleep with  
  
him, because more important than anything she had principles. She was  
  
getting sick of them. They had made her life boring, and always  
  
prevented her from doing what she wanted. Sometimes she just wished  
  
something would happen to make her life more interesting. She was tired of all being nice and doing the right thing. She wanted to be noticed but something was holding her back from allowing that to happen.  
  
Willow on the other hand, was very confident. She was smart and  
  
beautiful. She had been considered a geek at school, but since high  
  
school ended she had blossomed. She knew who she was and what she  
  
wanted. She wasn't afraid of anything. She had done topless modeling  
  
once for the fun of it. She wanted to try anything and everything and  
  
Buffy often wished she could be more like her. She had long red hair,  
  
green eyes, and a milky white, perfect complexion. She loved  
  
to flaunt her looks, but in a classy way, and Buffy wanted to be able  
  
to do the same. Willow had tried to help her, but Buffy had decided  
  
herself that she was a hopeless case. Willow was the kind of person she wanted to be, but knew she never would.  
  
"So, Buff, you want to come out with me tonight, maybe go dancing?"  
  
the redhead offered.  
  
"I dunno Will, I'm not really in the mood, and I just don't feel  
  
right. I feel so out of place." the blonde said.  
  
"Come on Buffy, you never come out with me anymore. You need a night  
  
out. We can get the others to come too. Oh I know. I can give you a  
  
makeover. You don't need one but it'll be fun, might help you feel  
  
like you fit in" the red head babbled excitedly.  
  
"um" Buffy hesitated. She saw the look Willow gave her, pleading with her  
  
to agree to go with her. She was right, Buffy hadn't been out for a  
  
while, months in fact. But she always felt awkward. But she guessed  
  
that if she wanted her life to be more interesting, she should make a start  
  
on making it so herself. So she took a deep breath and nodded her  
  
head.  
  
"Ok, Will, I'll go and you can give me a makeover." she agreed.  
  
"Oh, yay, Buffy, this will be so great. I'll call the others and  
  
invite them." Willow yelled excitedly while jumping up and pulling  
  
her friend into a tight hug.  
  
"Ok, Willow, I need to breath and this is a library so stop yelling."  
  
she spluttered.  
  
Willow let her go and gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
"Oops, well, I better go, I'll make the plans. I'll come by your  
  
place at 6. Bye Buff." she said.  
  
"See you later Will." Buffy called as her friend walked away.  
  
The rest of Buffy's day passed as uneventfully as it started. She  
  
stood behind the counter, checking out books and making polite  
  
conversation with people who came in and out. By 5:30 when her shift  
  
ended she couldn't wait to leave, as much as she loved the library,  
  
she needed to get away. She greeted the man taking over from her for  
  
the last couple of hours as she left. She waited around for a few  
  
minutes chatting to some people she knew and then ran out to her car.  
  
She got in and drove the fifteen minute journey to her home. She had  
  
just enough time to jump in a quick shower before Willow arrived.  
  
She had just exited the shower when the doorbell rang. She threw on  
  
her robe and ran down the stairs. When she opened the door, Willow  
  
was on the doorstep with a huge bag, which she assumed was filled  
  
with make up and hair stuff.  
  
"Hi Will." she greeted.  
  
"Hiya Buff, let's get started. Goodbye Miss ordinary." 


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Person

A/N: Hey all please review. spuffyfantasy think this story doesn't flow so i need you to let me know what you think.

Disclaimer, i forgot this in the last chapter. I own nothing joss and ME own everything.

Chapter 2: A different person  
  
Buffy looked uncertainly at Willow who still stood in the doorway with an enthusiastic smile on her face  
  
"Oh, Willow, I'm not sure about this"  
  
"Buffy, you are miserable the way you are. It's going to be ok. It will be fun" she promised  
  
Buffy could see the hopeful look in her friend's eyes and soon gave in.  
  
"Alright, I suppose you can do the makeover" she sighed  
  
Willow smiled widely and jumped up and down in glee,  
  
"Cool Buffy this will be so much fun" the redhead squealed, hugging Buffy  
  
"Yeah, yeah" the blonde grumbled  
  
"Oh before I forget" Willow spoke up and Buffy saw someone else walk up the driveway "this is Harmony, she's a hairdresser. So she's going to do your hair"  
  
"Great" was Buffy's unenthusiastic reply to the news about the chirpy newcomer  
  
"Hey, this is so cool. Willow was telling me how you want to be different and well can I just say that is such a great idea. And I am just the person to help you" Harmony told her  
  
Buffy just smiled an insincere smile and tried to look excited, she stood aside to let the other two girls through the door before leading them towards the stairs  
  
"I guess it's probably best to do this upstairs. That's where everything is" she said  
  
"That should be cool Buff" Willow agreed Harmony just followed behind the others looking around mentally taking in all of the flaws of the house as well as the flaws of the girl in front of her. As they walked into Buffy's room, the bubbly blonde spoke up  
  
"Hey Buffy, we should get started. There's a lot of work to be done here" she chirped Buffy groaned and nodded her head  
  
"Well then we better get started. You can leave your stuff on the desk" Buffy indicated the desk on the far end of the room. Harmony shuffled to the desk and arranged all of her products while Willow went to Buffy's wardrobe and sorted through her clothes as well as laying out the ones she had brought with her. Buffy was watching them nervously. It wasn't that she didn't want the change, because she did. It was just that she was worried, she was used to being the way she was. She was afraid f the change, but she wanted to do it.  
  
After a few minutes everything was ready and Harmony spoke first  
  
"Ok, we should start with your hair because that's the part that takes the most time" she informed Buffy "you already washed your hair so I can just start cutting and styling, so sit on this seat and we'll get started"  
  
Buffy walked to the desk chair and sat down. She looked at Willow apprehensively, her friend looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She was trying to make her see that everything was going to walk out ok. Buffy returned the smile and tried to relax a bit. She wanted to be different, so she was going to be different.  
  
Harmony set to work and Buffy watched her once long hair fall at her feet. She knew in that moment that she couldn't change her mind. Next Harmony highlighted her hair which Buffy found to be very boring as all she could do was sit and wait.  
  
When that was done Willow started on the makeup. She was being careful in the colours she was applying, not wanting the makeup to be too heavy. She wanted it all to compliment her. Willow worked at applying the makeup for about 30 minutes until she was completely happy with the result. She turned her back over to Harmony who proceeded to blow dry and style her hair. While this was done Willow picked out an outfit for her. It was a mixture of Buffy's and Willow's clothes, but Willow did decide that they needed a shopping trip soon.  
  
Harmony was finished within about fifteen minutes and Willow handed Buffy the outfit, ushering her to the adjoining bathroom, having removed the mirror so that Buffy wouldn't know how she looked until everything was completely finished.  
  
Buffy stood in the bathroom looking at the outfit in her hands. It was not something she would have ever worn, she was a bit nervous about going out in it. She had never really considered herself pretty, she never got the guy she had a crush on. She had always just been plain old Buffy, but in the back of her mind she knew that the whole point of tonight was to change that. So she quickly discarded the clothes she was wearing and donned the clothes Willow had picked. She put in her contact lenses and took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door.  
  
Willow and Harmony looked towards the door when they heard the door open and Willow was surprised at what she saw, she had always known Buffy was a pretty girl, but standing in front of her she looked beautiful. She didn't know why her friend had so little confidence in herself  
  
"Buffy you look fantastic" Willow told her Buffy looked uncertain but smiled at the compliment  
  
"I really wouldn't know, no mirrors" she responded Willow laughed and pulled out a full length mirror from behind the curtain, it was the one that always stood in the room, but Willow had hidden it when she arrived. Buffy turned and looked in it and gasped at what she saw, while Willow grinned at the reaction  
  
"Oh my God, Wills, it's like looking at a different person" she gasped  
  
"I know, but Buff, you look great" Willow smiled  
  
Buffy took in he new appearance, her hair was shorter and lighter. It now sat on her shoulders, where it had once been half way down her back. It had been slightly curled and different shades of blonde highlights had been added. Her hair was left loose, framing her face brilliantly. Her outfit was made up of a flowing black skirt that sat just above her knee. Her top was a Chinese style halter-top. It was a deep red with a beautiful oriental design. It showed her belly button and a great deal of her back. Her bag was the same style and colour and style as her top, while her shoes were simple and black like her skirt. They had a three inch heel and strapped at her ankle. She wore simple jewellery, She wore a simple silver horseshoe chain and silver earrings. Her make up had been kept light, but red lipstick gave it a dazzling affect. She looked amazing. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"It's great Wills. I'm surprised" she turned to her other guest "thank you too Harmony. I love what you did with my hair. It looks great"  
  
"It's an improvement" the other blonde agreed "well I better get going. I have a date tonight. Bye" she said as she gathered her things and left the room. Buffy looked back at Willow who was still smiling  
  
"Well, Buff, ready to go the Bronze and knock them dead" her friend asked  
  
"You know what Wills, I think 9i am" Buffy smiled happily taking her friend by the arm and leaving the room. As they left the house Buffy decided that she wasn't just going to look different, for tonight at least she was literally going to be different. A different person.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night On The Town

**Chapter 3: A Night On The Town**  
  
Buffy entered the Bronze confidently, side by side with Willow. She held her head high and tried to look like this was the way she always looked and acted, although her mind kept telling her that it wasn't. But she pushed the reminder to one side. For the night, this was the real Buffy. She saw Willow notice their other friends and followed behind her to greet them.  
  
"Hey guys" she said as she walked up to the table. The small group looked shocked by her appearance. Willow hadn't told them about her plans to make Buffy over so the look was unexpected. "What?" she questioned looking at them  
  
"Um Buff. What happened?" asked Xander. Xander was another friend from high school. He, Buffy and Willow had been part of a little group and had always been there for each other. Their friendship had survived a lot of trials in the time that they had known each other and it seemed it could get through anything. Xander had always thought Buffy was fine the way she was, but she could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't totally opposed to the change.  
  
"I just felt like a change" she shrugged, she didn't want to make a big deal about it. It wasn't anything important, she had decided that on the way to the Bronze. If she wanted to be different she had to be more confidant and laid back so she was trying not to let things affect her so much.  
  
"I, I think you look really good" Willow's girlfriend Tara complimented. Tara was new to the group. Willow had met her in their first year of college and the two had been inseparable ever since. They were perfect for each other.  
  
Tara was also one of the nicest and most genuine people Buffy had ever met and she had quickly become part of the close- knit friendship that the other three shared.  
  
"Thanks Tara" Buffy smiled at the shy girl, glad that she only complimented her. She didn't want to answer a load of questions. She wanted it to simply be accepted and as always with Tara it was. Tara and Xander moved over to let the others sit down  
  
"Yeah Buff, you do look great" Xander agreed "just strange seeing you all dressed up and confident looking" he gave her a small smile before turning to everyone else  
  
"So does anyone want a drink?" he offered as he stood up, while Buffy moved to let him out. After everyone had given him their order Buffy sat down again and the excited babbling began  
"Oh my god, what have you done to her Wills. Because you really do look good and I knew that this one was up to something earlier today"  
  
Willow huffed at her girlfriend, she had thought she was very sly earlier when she had been preparing everything for the makeover while Tara knew nothing but obviously not. The other two girls giggled at the annoyed look on her face  
  
"Well, Willow decided I needed a change. So she made me over" Buffy gave as simple an explanation as possible. She liked a gossip with the two once in a while but still felt awkward answering questions.  
  
"Well, she did a great job." Tara said. Willow couldn't help but smile  
  
"I did didn't I?" she agreed happily. The others laughed and soon all three were in a fit of giggles. They were still at it when Xander returned with his hands full of drinks, He handed the drinks out before taking his seat again  
  
"Thanks Xan" the girls chorused, once again breaking out in laughter. Xander groaned, they hadn't even had anything to drink yet and they were giggling like girls. And Buffy didn't drink at all. He was in for a fun night.  
  
The four sat around for a while chatting and catching up when a song that Buffy loved started to play. It wasn't a song she would normally dance to in a club. Mostly because when she came to The Bronze she stayed in her seat the whole time unless she was going to the bathroom. But, to fit in with the night's new and improved Buffy Summers she was going to dance. She jumped up and looked at her friends  
  
"Who wants to dance with me?"  
  
Willow and Tara stared, this was nothing like the Buffy they knew. Willow had hoped that the new look would make her feel better about herself but she hadn't expected this much of a change.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that" she chastised "for tonight I'm being thee person I want to be. I love this son and I wanna dance" she announced  
  
"Ok Buff. We'll dance with ya" Xander stood up, closely followed with Willow and Tara and they quickly made their way to the dance floor.  
  
They stood in a circle moving to the beat of Aimee Mann's Pavlov's Bell. Buffy danced in a way that she never would have never dreamed of before and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the feeling of doing what she wanted. She moved her hips rhythmically allowing herself to become lost in the beat. Her friends watched her as she danced, each wearing a smile, pleased that their friend looked happier and more full of life than they had ever seen her. It was amazing what a change of clothes and a haircut could do for a person's confidence. Her friends weren't the only people watching. Standing by the bar a tall man with dark eyes looked on at the beautiful woman on the floor. His eyes never left her even as the song finished and she walked back to her seat.  
  
"Wow Buff, you looked like you had fun" Willow commented as they all sat back down  
  
"Yeah, it felt good, letting my hair down going a little crazy" she admitted with a grin "I probably won't do this again for a while so I'm going to make the most of it"  
  
"Well you should. But remember Buff you can be like that if you really want to be. And I mean all of the time"  
  
"No" the blonde disagreed "I may want that to be me. But it isn't me. So I'll enjoy it tonight. I'll be right back, gotta go to the lady's room"  
  
Buffy didn't notice the eyes that watched her as she left the table and were still watching when she emerged from the bathroom and returned to her table a few minutes later. He kept watching her. He wanted to speak to her, but he wanted to get her alone, so he would bide his time and make sure that he spoke to her before the end of the night.  
  
Buffy stood at the table talking to her friends  
  
"Buff, aren't you sitting down?" Xander asked  
  
Buffy shook her head "No, I feel like standing for a while" Xander shrugged and returned to the conversation  
  
"So Tara" Buffy started "how's the job hunt going?"  
  
Tara had been looking for a new job for about two months. She had given up her previous job as it wasn't what she wanted to go. Or what she had qualified for.  
  
"It's okay. But there are a lot of psychiatric practices looking for people, I trained in psychology so that's what I want to do" the young woman told her friends  
  
"I get that. Look at me. I didn't exactly plan on working in a library. But things don't always work out how we want them to" she said sadly. All of her friends noticed the change in her voice and looked for a way to change the subject and divert her thoughts from the painful subject that had suddenly come into the conversation.  
  
When another good song Willow pulled Buffy by the hand towards the dance floor again, the others hot on their heels. Buffy though didn't feel like dancing now and tried to pull away. Willow was having none of it and dragged her out anyway. Buffy danced half heartedly to the song. Images of past events played through her mind. The pictures were as clear as ever. They were a big part of the reason Buffy's life had changed drastically. Suddenly she started to dance like before. She didn't want to remember, she wanted to be that different person again and she was going to be. She danced wildly, letting go of her inhibitions. She was determined to forget, if she was someone else it wouldn't hurt so she wouldn't be her. She would be someone else.  
  
When the song ended Buffy indicated that she was going to the bar. She needed something to relax her a bit more. While she was on the dance floor it was a lot easier to pretend she was someone else than it was when the music stopped and it was just her and her friends again.  
  
"Can I have a vodka and coke?" she requested of the person serving at the bar, with a brief nod he turned to get her drink. Buffy put her elbows on the bar and rested her chin in her hands  
  
"Hey, you ok?" a distinctly male voice asked from her right hand side. She turned to see a handsome man. Tall with dark hair and eyes. He smiled and she returned it with one of her own.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good"  
  
"Good, I was watching you out there earlier. You looked good" Buffy blushed slightly but she tried to hide it. The bartender returned with her drink, after paying for it she took a sip and returned her look to the man  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, what's your name"  
  
She gave him a smirk "What's yours?" she retorted  
  
"Angel" he stated simply  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Well Buffy, like I was saying I saw you and I thought you would be perfect to work in my club"  
  
She looked at him, wondering why on earth he was approaching her in a club about working for him, but she decided to find out more regardless of how odd it was,. There was no harm in asking  
  
"What, you mean like bartending?"  
  
"No" he smiled "it's not quite that kind of club"  
  
"Then what do you mean?" she asked perplexed  
  
"It's a strip club" he explained  
  
All of a sudden Buffy felt strange, part of her wanted to slap him the other wanted to ask him when and where  
  
"I'm sorry" she started "but I don't think I'm right for the job"  
  
"Well you looked right for it when I was watching you"  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not" she insisted  
  
"Look, here's my card. Think about it, maybe check the place out one night" he took the small square of cardboard from his pocket and handed it to her  
  
She looked at the card, on it was written the name of the place ' Heavenly Angel's' then the address and Angel's name and number. She looked at him again  
  
"I won't be needing it" she insisted  
  
"Just think it over" he said over his shoulder as he turned his back and walked away. Buffy looked back at the card. She was a little confused that someone would want her to do this kind of job but tucked it into her bag anyway. She finished her drink and made her way back to her friends. When she reached them she greeted them with a smile, looking at her watch Willow gasped  
  
"Oh, we need to go, work in the morning" she said apologetically. The others all nodded their agreement and got up to leave the club together, Buffy thinking about what was in her bag, but never telling her friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty Dancing

****

**A/N: Hey all i know it's been ages since i updated but i have a lot on my plate writing wise at the moment. AAlso my beta's computer is down. This chapter was proof-read, but until my beta is back online there may only be an occasional chapter. I do have a new story that will be up soon that i have a different beta for though. So please Review let me know what you think and i promise, i'll be back as soon as possible. I haven't given up**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

****

****

**Chapter 4: Dirty Dancing**

Over the weekend Buffy repeatedly thought back to her meeting with Angel. Something about his offer appealed to her. The excitement, of being able to pretend to be someone else on a regular basis. She could be the person that she always wanted to be. But at the same time, her brain was telling her she was crazy. Stripping wasn't the kind of job she wanted to do, she wasn't the kind of person who did that sort of job. But there was that niggling in her head that told her to go for it, throw caution to the wind and just do it. Or at least check the place out. Was there anything wrong in doing that? She would decide later. For now, she had to live in the real world, and get some work done in the library.

Buffy busied herself for the next four hours, tidying bookshelves, helping people who came in and out of the library who wanted to borrow books, speaking to the customers, generally doing what she did everyday. And when she had a spare minute, she pondered the stripping job some more. She just couldn't make her mind up. Once again she thought of the pro's and con's of taking the job. It didn't help in making the decision. There seemed only one way, one thing that would help her make up her mind.

At 6o'clock Buffy finished her shift at the library. Instead of walking in the direction of home, she turned right in the direction of Main Street. She walked slowly, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Twenty minutes later, it didn't matter. She stood in front of the club. She stood i the same spot for about five minutes. Not moving, just looking at the door, trying to find the courage to go inside. Her hands were shaking as she finally stepped inside. She moved slowly inside, to where she could see the stage. She stopped near the back of the club. Her eyes were glued to the stage, she watched the dancers as they moved and envied their ability to do what theyw ere doing. They had an air of confidence that followed them as they danced. She looked at the men who were ejoying the show, throwing money onto the stage. But what really made her pay attention was thetwo dancers who walked past talking about what they were doing the following day. And they were the same mediocre things she would dolike; cleaning the house; going grocery shopping. And she realised it was all an act. It wasn't just the danceing that was a show. All of it was, these women went into the club and they became a character. They became someone different. And wasn't that exactly what she wanted?

Buffy turned around and bumped into Angel himself

"Buffy, i was wondering if i'd be seeing you" he drawled, taking in her appearance. Which was nothing special he thought. A pair of jeans, a sweater and sensible flat shoes on her feet. Her hair was back but she was without her glasses.

"Yeah, i-i just thought there was no harm in checking the place out" she said, her face flushing red with embarrassment

"Not at all. And may i ask what you think?" he took her by the elbow and led her towards the bar. Sitting her in a stool, he signalled to the bar tender

"It's ok" she admitted "Don't think i could do that though" she pointed to the stage where the dancer was now in nothing but a thong, writhing around on her knees.

"One way to find out" Angel told her suggestively

Buffy picked up on his hint and shook her head furiously "Oh no, i couldn't"

"Sure you could" he insisted

"No" she disagreed "and anyway i don't have anything with me"

"I can fix that" he grabbed the arm of another dancer as she walked past "Buffy this is Chloe. Chloe, i want you to take Buffy here backstage, get her in costume. Fix her up she's going to audition"

"Sure thing Boss" Chloe faced Buffy and waited for her to stand

"No, i can't do this. I'm not going to" she argued with him as he tried to get her off the stool by pulling gently at her elbow

"Just try"

Buffy looked at him, fear written on her face. But there was also a hint of excitement bubbling in her stomach at the prospect. She reluctantly stood and followed Chloe who put an arm around her, leaning in to give her words of wisdom

"Just pretend. Be anyone you want to be, anywhere you want to be. You'll be fine"

An hour later Buffy was looking in the mirror, Chloe standing off to the side admiring her handiwork. She had dressed Buffy up in a schoolgirl outfit. A short plaid skirt, a white shirt with a bra underneath, the shirt was tied above her navel, she had knee high socks and a pair of heeled shoes. Her hair was tied in bunchies at either side of her head. Her make-up was mostly natural, but a red gloss set off the look. She was amazed by the transformation.

"So what are you going to call yourself?" Chloe asked her

"I dunno, i hadn't thought about it" Buffy shrugged. The excitement was growing.

"Personally i think the name you have is fine, it's unusual"

"Yeah i guess." Buffy bit her bottom lip, she may have been excited but she was also really nervous.

"We should go, he'll be calling you in a minute. He's going to make an introduction for you"

Buffy looked even more worried then as she was ushered out of the dressing room towards where she would go onto the stage. Chloe told Buffy to wait while she went and spoke to Angel. She saw her whisper something in Angel's ear, he looked over his shoulder and with a smile he got up and stood at the side of the stage. When the current dancer finished he went onto the stage and picked up a microphone which was sitting at he side.

"Ok everyone. Tonight i have something very special for you. We have a young woman here tonight and it's her first time onstage, so i want you all to give her your support and attention. Enjopy the very forst performance by Buffy"

Chloe pushed Buffy forward towards the stage. When the music started Buffy started to move her hips to the beat. She was a little awkward at first but then she closed her eyes and did what Chloe said. She wasn't the same Buffy and she wasn't stripping on a stage, she was back in The Bronze the previous week. And with that she allowed herself to let go. She danced sexily, moving to the rhythm she found in the song. She opened her eyes and looked out into the audience as she slowly undid the buttons of her shirt.

The audience was loving it. All of a sudden Buffy was an enigma. She was mysterious and free and beautiful and having a great time. As she danced and thought of what she was going to do next she turned her back to the audience and slowly lowered the zip on her skirt, turning around again, she swayed her hips to the song, the skirt fell from her hips and pooled at her feet.She was now standing in her thong and bra. She continued to move, in the same sensuous way as before. When the music ended she almost wished it would go on. Chloe had told her it would be ok just to strip to her underwear for the first night. Buffy was happy.

She picked up her discarded clothes and headed backstage again to put her own clothes back on. Being on stage had been invigourating. For the time she was on stage, she was who she wanted to be, she was beautiful and confiden and people were looking at her. She was only just finished getting dressed when Chloe and Angel came in

"So?" Angel asked as soon as he closed the door behind him

Buffy's face broke into a wide smile "It was so great" she gushed "when i started dfancing it was like i was a different person and it was great"

"So, does that mean you'll accept my offer of a job?"

Buffy thought it over for a moment before happily agreeing "Yeah, ok"

"Good. You'll work four nights a week. Your tips are your own plus what i pay you weekly but we'll discuss that later."

"What nights will i be working?" she asked

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday" he told her. Buffy nodded listenoing carefully to the details "Be here for 7 on those nights" he instructed

"Ok, great"

"You start, on pay from next Monday" he told her. That was fine with her. She would need that time to prepare for her first night. Get used to the idea, and make up an excuse for where she was going to be if Willow or the others asked.

"Great. See you then"

"Before you go, you forgot the tips you made tonight" Buffy had been in such a daze she hadn't even thought about the money that had been thrown on the stage. She took the bundle of notes from Angel and started looking through them

"There's about $250 there. You'kll make even more once you officially start"

"Thanks. See you next week"

Buffy was happy and shocked and amazed all in one when she left the club. She walked home with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5: First Night On The Job

A/N: Hey guys, hope you're all still with me on this fic. I know it's a while since i updated but my beta for this story and my other abandonned thus far, story has bn offline. But she's back now so here's a new chapter. I will update all my fics at least once over the next week, buty after that fics will not be as frequent as i will be back at university. But on with story, i hope you all enjoy. And if you're still with me and still enjoy, plz,plz,plz leave a review.

Chapter 5: First Night on The Job

The week had passed in a blur for Buffy as she spent her days at work in the library, and her nights practicing for her new job. She had thought of outfits she could wear, gone shopping and bought lots of sexy underwear, thongs included, which she usually didn't wear. She had bought lots of make- up, made a hair appointment to get it styled a little more. Harmony had done a good job but she just wanted to get some more done. She had also bought a sexy dress for after her routine. When she hadn't been shopping, she was practicing her dancing. She locked her door, closed the curtains, turned up the music and let herself go. And she felt ready.

At least, she had until now. Now, standing in front of the club door, with an hour until she was due to perform. The nerves were back with a vengeance. Butterflies flew inside her stomach and she felt like she could faint. But she needed to do this. She had felt so good and confident last week and she needed that again. So she took a breath, stood up straight and walked through the door with her head held high. She looked confident, even if she didn't really feel it. She headed straight for the dressing room in hope of finding to find Chloe already there, or somewhere along the way. It was the former; she caught a glimpse of Chloe as she entered the dressing room. She gave a shy smile to the two other girls who were sharing the room as she went directly to Chloe.

"Hi" she greeted just as shyly

"Buffy, hey" the other girl smiled. She looked Buffy up and down taking in the changes "Nice hair" she said, talking about the newest cut Buffy had, it was another inch or so shorter, with some more highlights in different shades of blonde "Make up looks great too. You look really good Buffy."

"Thanks" Buffy blushed at the compliments

"So have you thought about what outfit you're going to wear tonight?" Chloe asked her

"Not really, I wasn't sure what I was expected to wear"

"Well, some people dance just in their dresses, some use the outfits. It's really up to you" Chloe explained. Buffy nodded as she listened to the other woman's instructions. "So what's it gonna be?"

"I think, I'd rather just go with the same costume as last week"

"Ok, it's in here" Chloe went over to a large cupboard that held all the different outfits and pulled it out. She took it over and handed it to Buffy. Accepting it with a thank you and a sweet smile Buffy went to the bathroom to change.

It was a different schoolgirl outfit, she didn't know why but it still looked good. It was a cream colour plaid, plaited skirt. A white shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show some cleavage and a peek of her pale pink bra. There was also a tie that matched the skirt. Whit stockings black shoes finished the outfit. She touched up her make up and hair. And then entered the main room again. Chloe immediately joined her

"You look great Buffy. Just one thing, does your underwear match?"

"Yes" Buffy laughed

"Ok, then you're set. Come on, let me introduce you to the others"

Buffy followed her until they approached the two women that Buffy had seen when she first arrived.

"Hey guys this is Buffy. Buffy this is Lucy" Chloe pointed to a pretty brunette and "Brooke" she indicated a stunning blonde.

"Hi" Buffy said, feeling shy looking at them

"Hey" they said simultaneously

Buffy took a seat and started chatting to them. They all gave her tips to keep the attention of the men, how to make herself feel more confident. They were really nice and really had made her feel more at ease. The next 30 minutes flew by and soon enough, Chloe was nudging her and telling her it was her time to go on stage. Buffy was surprised that the nerves didn't return. She stood up talking a long breath and then headed backstage. She waited until she heard Angel begin to speak

"Ok gentlemen, you saw her last week doing an audition. Tonight is her first official night on the job. So everyone welcome Buffy to the stage"

Buffy took her cue and took to the stage, held high and a smile on her face. Chloe had chosen the song she would dance to. And as she heard the first notes of "Slave 4 u" she smiled. It was one of the songs she had practiced to in the past weeks, after being told by Chloe that a song like that, although a bit faster than some songs they would normally dance to, was a good song. Because it was a sexy song. And so Buffy began to move. She couldn't help think about how her outfit suited the opening lines of the song. She instinctively started off with a twirl and then just allowed the music to take over. It was like going into a trance. She just let herself move to the beat of the music. As she moved she started by removing the tie from around her neck, which she threw to the floor. She then sensually undone each of the buttons on her shirt and slid it off. AS she moved, she removed her clothes item by item. She barely registered the fact that she was doing it. She was now standing in just her pale pink bra and thong. The song was almost done as she slowly removed the bra. There was a pole in the middle of the stage which some of the dancers used. And she decided to also put it to use. So as the song was coming to an end, she went over. Taking a hold of the pole, she spun around on it, and finished in a split.

She had never noticed the lone man near the back of the club, sitting at a table, looking contentedly at her. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. This woman was lost in the music, it overtook her and she simply was. And that entranced him. She moved with grace, but also with abandon. And he wanted a piece of that. He wanted this woman who seemed so at peace with herself as she danced on that small stage. He simply wanted her.

As the music finished Buffy jolted back to reality. The men in the club were going wild. She took in the bills that scattered the floor. She was amazed that she had not even registered that they were being thrown at her feet the whole time she danced. She stood up, gave the crowd a small smile and gathered her money and clothes and left the stage.

After a short chat with Chloe who congratulated her on her routine, they agreed to meet in the main bar and Buffy went to change into her new dress while Chloe went to do her own performance.

She re- emerged 30 minutes later and entered the bar. She wore a long ankle length dress, with a split to her thigh. It had a very low- scooped neck and low back with a halter neck. She looked great. She went to the bar and ordered a coke. She felt someone come up behind her. She turned expecting to see Chloe, but found Angel standing behind her.

"Hi Buffy" he greeted

"Hi Angel" she replied

"You did a really good job up there tonight" he praised

"Thanks" Buffy gave a smile. She had a feeling that he was going to flirt with her, which rarely happened to her. But she had no interest in Angel. She was about to excuse herself when Chloe appeared

"Hi Buffy, hey boss"

Angel said a quick hi and then left the women by themselves again. They chatted for a while. Buffy was excited at the fact she had made about £350 tonight in tips. She had also agreed on a starting wage of £500 a week as a starting wage. Because it was a quite exclusive club so it paid good money. Her pay would be higher eventually. She decided not to stay too long. She talked for about an hour and then said goodbye. Telling Chloe she would see her on Wednesday before leaving. She had the morning shift at the library the next day so she wanted to get home.

As she got closer to the door she caught a glimpse on a gorgeous man. He had hair so blonde it was almost white. His cheekbones were cut so sharp they were like lethal weapons. But what she really noticed was when he made eye contact with her. He had the most fantastic blue eyes. They seemed to penetrate her very soul when he looked at her. And she felt something she never had before. Pure, unadulterated want. She wanted this man. But he blinked and she broke out of her trance. She looked away and kept walking. She left the club, and headed for home. Thinking of him the whole way there.


End file.
